1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for providing thermal power plant maintenance services and, more particularly, to a thermal power plant maintenance service provision method adaptable for use in routine inspection procedures and/or upon occurrence of abnormality or aberrant phenomena.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In thermal power stations or plants, in cases where certain abnormalities occur during routine inspection and/or in the in-use state or alternatively monitoring is especially required in specific events such as upon start-up/shut-down of a unit, some works should be required including but not limited to control system adjustment, searching for a cause(s) of abnormality, making up a countermeasure, and preparation of a search report. Traditionally, in regard to such maintenance services, an engineer working for a manufacturer, who has received a request from a client (thermal power plant), goes to the power plant for complete such tasks in situ.
The prior art suffers from a problem as to the difficulty of expediting the cause research procedure for obstruction recovery when abnormalities occur during operation due to the fact that a time is taken for the maker's engineer to actually arrive at the power station. Another problem faced with the prior art is that the engineer's working at the real cite accompanies extra costs including a visiting expense, resulting in an increase in inspection costs as a whole.